The present invention relates to a system for transferring data between application systems.
Illustratively, as shown in FIG. 8, in an environment where a plurality (n) of application systems (simply called systems hereunder where appropriate) are configured to operate, it may be desired to transfer data between any two of the configured systems. In that case, the number of connections through which the data flow known as the connection count is defined as nC2.
Therefore, the connection count is merely 3 when the number (n) of systems is 3, and 10 when n=5. When n=10, however, the connection count amounts to 45 and when n=100, the connection count is as high as 4,950. That is, as the system count (n) increases, the connection count that must be recorded and managed by a system administrator grows on a massive scale.
However, such explosive leaps in the connection count necessarily involve raising the number of steps in which to manage recordings, changes and other settings for operating the systems properly and for transferring data correctly therebetween. In particular, where “n” systems are in operation and a given system is relocated, the settings of as many as (n−1) systems must be changed.
Thus the more complex the environment becomes for systems to operate in, the greater the costs for properly transferring data therebetween.